Heart of Ice
by gatogirlmiow
Summary: a seventeen year old genius girl has already gotten through college and has started teaching at a high school. she has to deal with her students constantly hitting on her and no one taking her seriously. she's pretty glad that its only for a year.
1. heart of ice

hey its me again :3 here's my the start of my yugioh fanfic. sorry that my first shaman king was so short, so im gonna make up for it with this really long one. (**btw plz remember again this is from one of my old quizilla accounts so im not stealing these ideas they are my ideas. im just moving them over and continuing with them**.) oh yeah and **i dont own yugioh someone who isn't me does**.

okay my o.c.'s name is kouki kimoto  
she has purple hair, blue eyes, is seventeen and graduated high school and has a master degrees for math and computers and looking for a new job at different companies, but working as a teacher for about a year and then she'll hopefully be able to work at a company. She tends to carry around her laptop everywhere with her and has physic powers(mainly hearing people's thoughts and lifting light and small things)  
okay so thats my oc, now to the story

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

it was six o'clock when I was entering the school. I walked to my assigned classroom, opened the door, and scanned the huge room. the front half was for teaching my math classes and the back was filled with computers for my computer classes. I had a desk in the back for my computer class and there was a projector that hooked up to the computer on the desk. but the front half was where I kept everything.

I sat at the desk up front that faced the back of the room and behind me was another desk with a computer, and to my left was another desk I would keep my labtop on. The school had given me one of those chairs that had wheels and could spin. there was a board on the wall that used markers instead of chalk to to write with. I had requested it because I'm allergic to chalk dust. there was a table in front of the board and I had set my things on it. I then reached into my labtop bag and pulled out my framed diplomas and then hung them on the wall behind my desk. Then I pulled my labtop out and set it on the desk to my left and turned it on.

I had everything in the room organized from the day before when I brought in everything else and spent the whole day organizing. I turned on the other computer then turned back to my labtop and typed for a while.

The next time I looked at the clock it was a quater to eight. My new students would be there soon but I decieded to reach into my bag and pulled out my deck of duel monsters and were looking at them for a while

"you play duel monsters" I heard someone say and then looked up to see a really tall student with brown hair and deep icy blue eyes. I feel like I could stare into them all day but then I shake my head and snap back into reality "what" I ask him.

"you play duel monsters" he repeated the question "Uhh ... yeah I do" I tell him "so what are you a student helper" he asks me as I lean my elbows on the desk and rest my head in my hands "why do you think that" I ask him "well your too young to be a teacher" he says to me 'and too beautiful' I caught him thinking and smile at him "well believe what u wanna believe... but I am the teacher of this class... and those are my diplomas" I say to him and point to the framed diplomas.

"How is that possible... you would be around 25 then" he says sounding almost disappointed "no ... I'm only 17" I tell him "but how-" "I guess you can say I'm a genius" I say cutting him off.

"So what's your name" he asks "Miss Kimoto" I tell him "no ...I mean your first name" he says "oh it's Kouki" I say to him smiling and he walks over to the diplomas hanging on the wall. "Yes, they're real" I say looking at my deck again.

He turns and looks at me as I decide to put my deck away but stopped for a second "so what's your favorite duel monster" I ask him.

"Hm oh blue eyes white dragon ... you know it" he asks "do I" I exclaim and go through the deck and pull out a card and show it to him triumphantly.

"t-that's" he stutters "yup old blue eyes" I say with a smirk "seemed like years i was looking for it" I said carefully placing it back with the rest and back into the case and locking it. "I got so much money from colleges i decided to buy duel monsters with all the extra money" I say shrugging and then turned back to the laptop.

"You can sit where ever u like ... I only give assigned seats if it's necessary." I tell him. I figure he'll sit in the back corner. 'oh yeah I'm suppose to take attendance' I think to myself and pull out a clipboard "so what's your name" I ask him as I look at the long list of names "Kaiba" he replies and stares out the nearby window.

After a couple of minutes more students come in and I get their names and mark them off the list. I hear the bell ring and glance at the list and notice that I'm missing only one student 'must be sick and on the first day of school too' I think to myself as I stand up from my desk and walk over to the board and pick up a marker. I wrote my name on the board and then set the marker down and turned to my class "okay class my name is Miss Kimoto and ill be your teacher for this class" I say and then notice that no one was listening.

I then take a whistle out of my pocket and blow in an attempt to get their attention. I watched them all jump like a mile off their seats "like I was saying my name is Miss. Kimoto and I'll be your teacher for this class" I repeated to them and they finally listen 'good they're actually paying attention after the FIRST blow' I think to myself as I look around at all their faces and smile "you will be able to sit where ever you want unless i decide to assign seats-" I say as the door flys open and I watch as a boy runs in

"Sorry I'm late" "Mr. Wheeler I presume" I say cutting him off "huh how'd you know my name I never met you before, trust me I'd know" he says "well when you're the only student who isn't here..." I say to him and hear some girls giggling.

"oh..." he say turning a dark shade of red then starts to head to the back of the room "Mr. wheeler" I say and watch him freeze in place "yes Mrs. ... Mrs. ..." he starts "its MISS Kimoto" I inform him "oh" is his only reply as he gets even redder.

"now Mr. wheeler tardiness is not tolerated... and u probably already know that when u get 3 tardys in one class u get a detention ... with me" I say to him "yeah I remember" he says to me "now I like to teach my students a lesson when they're tardy" I tell him and he is left speechless as I catch some very WRONG thoughts "Anna would u move to the back" I ask a girl sitting in the front row "yes Miss Kimoto" she says and moves into the spot Joey was heading for "this will be your spot until i decide u can sit somewhere else Mr. wheeler" I say slapping the desk Anna just left "... I'm sure you'd prefer the corner better since I'm sure u sat there most of your childhood" I said totally dissing him as a smile spreads across my face.

Joey then walks to the seat and sits down as I walk to the table up front and pull some papers out of a binder. I walk around the room giving each student a paper "this first paper is a syllabus of what you will be expected to bring to class everyday .... If there's any problems then please come and see me-" "How about eight at the movies" one of the students yelled from the back

"Well I see u have competition for the position of class clown Mr. Wheeler" I say and then place the extras back into the binder. "And sorry I don't date guys who put a whole bottle of hair gel on their head every morning" I informed the student

"This is a review that I expect all of you to finish by Wednesday" I continue handing out the next sheet while receiving some groans from throughout the room. "It should be very easy for all of you since it's a _review_" I say as I walk to the back of the classroom and open a cupboard.

"now then I need everyone to come get a book and write their book number on this sheet of paper" I say watching everyone still sitting in their seats "_Today_ if that's not too much trouble" I snap and watch everyone stand up almost perfectly in sync.

After everyone had gotten a book I walk back over to my desk and sit down in my chair and then turned to my laptop "you have the rest of the hour to talk or whatever" I say and then start typing away.

~A few minutes later~

"excuse me miss Kimoto" I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a tint of orange wearing the tacky school uniform "yes" I say to her

"would it be alright if me and my friends go on the computers" she asked "sure just let me go turn them on for you" I say getting up from my desk and walking to the back of the classroom and see a paper airplane go flying by and snatch it mid flight.

"Okay who threw it" I asked looking around as the room fell dead silent "come on now paper airplanes don't just make themselves u know" I continued and saw a hand raised belonging to a boy with black hair and dice earrings.

"It was me Miss Kouki" he said 'how does he know my first name' I thought to myself "okay 2 things Mr. Devilin" I say as he doesn't even flinch or look nervous.

"1 how did you know my first name and 2 you are going to show me how to make a paper airplane after im done turning on those computer* I informed him

"I over heard the principle talking to a couple of teachers about you" he started "oh I see" I said "and sure thing I'd love to teach you how to make a paper airplane" he said smiling and then I continued to walk to the back of the room.

I turned on the computers for the girls and walked to the front of the classroom and gave the whistle a short blow "now then class since thanks to Mr. devilin I think I should go over the rules real quick" I informed them and heard a few groans and sighs "it will only take one minute of your thirty minutes left. Now them 1 there will be no paper airplanes while im teaching, 2 no talking while I or another student I called upon is talking, 3 no going on the computers unless you have my permission, 4 late work will be excepted only the next day unless u were sick but otherwise its half credit unless I have a good excuse and not my dog ate my homework" I continued and heard some giggling and whoots "5 I want a clean room so food goes in the trash can, recycling goes in the box marked recycling and cans and bottles go in the trash marked bottles in the back" I continued and stopped when a hand went up

"were allowed to have drinks in here" a student asked "yes and you must not let any of the teachers see you drinking in here and you mustn't spill it and make sure it goes it that trashcan … then later ill take them in and use the money for parties for all my classes around the holidays" I continued and heard more cheers.

"Continuing on ... I will give u time to finish homework in class and give you practice tests before your actually test which you will find very similar. You will be allowed ten minutes max to use the bathroom and two for drinks. You must sign out on the clipboard by the door and take the pass so only one student may go at a time and I'll know how long you've been gone. The only exception is if you have an upset stomach and have to go, 6 3tardies equals one detention, 7 no colorful language, 8 be courteous of others" I continued and looked to see one student falling asleep so I grabbed a ruler and whapped it on his desk.

"9 no sleeping in class while im teaching" I continued as I watched a very startled Joey "and that's all … now the computers are on in the back so feel free to go on them but there is no eating or drinking allowed while u are on the computers or near them and u won't be able to go on any inappropriate sites since I blocked them all yesterday in my spare time" I finished and then sat down at my desk again.

"Now Mr. devilin mosey along over to my desk and teach me how to make one of those paper airplanes of yours" I say smiling "sure thing" he said getting up and walking over to my desk with an extra chair from the back as I pulled out some computer paper.

"okay now then you have to do everything say without question alright" he said sounding tough "yes sir" I said saluting and then giggling slightly "okay then" he said as he sat down backwards in the chair and grabbed a piece of paper.

"so first you fold it in half" duke said while showing me "okay" I said imitating him "then you take this corner and fold it to here .. then do the same to the other side" he continued "got it" I replied "then you fold this edge about a centimeter like this … and the same to the other side … then you take a piece of tape and tape it at the center… and you've just made a basic paper airplane" he finished telling me as I started digging in my desk.

"Um what are u doing" he asked "well you said to fold it a centimeter so im measuring" I reply as he fell off the chair.

"It doesn't have to be exact just estimate" he said getting up from the floor "oh okay" I said and then did the rest of the folding and then I grabbed a piece of tape and finished the paper airplane.

"wow my first paper airplane" I said smiling and he actually seemed stunned "your first" he asked confused "yeah I was actually always busy studying as a child and hardly ever got to do anything fun" I informed him.

"so wait did you ever even do things like go on dates or hang out with people your age" he asked "no never had the time" I said feeling my cheeks getting hotter "hmmm … so you doing anything Saturday night" he asked trying to look cool by leaning on my desk only to slip and fall. I giggled at his misfortune.

"I don't think ur my type so sorry" I said smiling down at him and heard roars of laughter coming from all of the guys "duke got rejected" one yelled "yeah and by the hottest teacher in school" Joey yelled as I looked at duke who didn't seem to be happy about the mocking "MR. WHEELER" I yelled standing up 'oh fuck I'm toast' I heard him think as I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down the hall to the principles office

"Ms. Kosaka" I said to the new principle "yes" she said looking up from some papers "I've got a student here who thinks its fun to make fun of people in extremely rude ways to the student and the teacher" I said sitting him down in the chair in front of her desk 'jeez strong and controlling' I over heard Joey think "hate to see what she's like in bed" I heard him mumble "what did u say" I demanded with about a million anime knots "nothing" he yelped "have fun with this one and SHOW NO MERCY" I said walking out trying to control my rage.

On the way back to my class room I stopped outside the door and waited a while before entering. The room fell silent when I walked into the room. I could feel the forty some number of eyes watching my every move. I just looked at my class and smiled.

"who wants to play a game" I asked, most of the class raised their hands in reply "okay does anyone have any suggestions" I asked

"how about hangman" Dortha asked "sure that sounds fun" I said as I walked over to the white board and erased it "okay I'll think of a word and then how about to make this fair someone else can pick who guesses the letters" I asked and everyone nodded

"I can pick" Dortha volunteered "okay, Dortha" I replied and looked back at the board 'hmm what word oh I know duel monsters' I thought and I looked over at Dortha who had ran up to the board and grabbed the stool chair and perched herself upon it. I drew the picture for the beginning of hang man and put the right number of spaces on the board.

"okay its two words" I reported. The game started out slow but started to progress once the students had gotten a couple of letters. Eventually duke had gotten the word and then it was his turn. After duke had taken over for me, I went back to my desk and sat at my computer. I worked on a few things and occasionally looked up to see how the game was progressing.

The students had made teams and even given themselves team names and they had also even gotten a score keeper too. They were pretty entertaining to watch have fun with their game, but I had to warn them when one of the boys picked a questionable word. The class was a little disappointed when the bell rang."see you all tomorrow have a great day".

The rest of my classes ran about the same and they all played a different game to entertain themselves. Of coarse there was always a bunch of students who kept to themselves and some were just hanging out with their friends. It was an enjoyable day and the best part of it was that I was getting paid for watching my students enjoy themselves.

At the end of the day I was slightly surprised that the principle came into my classroom just when I was finishing up for the day "hey glad I could catch you before you left" she said.

"is there something I can help you with Ms. Kosaka" I asked turning my chair to look at her "yeah we found out that our art teacher isnt going to be able to teach this year, it was really short notice, anyway I noticed you had all the art classes in college to teach art, so I was wondering if maybe you would like to take her classes" she asked.

"but what about my other" "oh dont worry Ive got it all figured out" she interrupted "you do" I asked. "yeah see she only taught three classes so you can teach her three art classes and two math classes and a computer class" she said.

"but what about my free hour" I asked. "oh that's easy, one of your math classes can be a zero hour" she said "um but" "please you'd be helping me out so much right now" she pleaded.

"well I guess I can" I said standing up "oh thank you. You dont know how much you're helping me right now" she said shaking my hand and then started for the door "I'll have someone show you where the room is and I'll get someone to help you move anything you need. Oh yeah and the art room has a computer lab so dont worry about the computers" she said waving her hand nonchalantely.

"but I would like to keep these if it wouldnt be too much trouble" I told her "hm oh sure thats fine ... okay so I'll have the other computers moved in here and well just switch them. So how about you put some sticky notes on anything you want moved and write 'move' on them and you can go to the main office and get the room number and tomorrow just go there" she said walking out the door.

I sighed as I reached into my desk and pulled out a pad of sticky notes 'looks like Ill be here a while' I thought and started putting sticky notes on all the really heavy things I would need and then took down my diplomas and other things and put them into the boxes I placed in the back of the room. I continued to work until I boxed or sticky noted everything. Then I went to the main office and got the room number and keys. I spent the next couple of hours moving the boxes.

By the time I was done it was almost 7 and I was getting into my car 'so hungry I hope Cole made something not too long ago I hate cold food' I thought to myself as I drove out of the parking lot. the drive was extremely boring and by the time I had gotten home I was relieved. I just wanted to eat something and sleep. I parked behind Cole's jeep, got out, and walked up the front steps. I rang the door bell because I was too lazy to get out my house key. After about a minute the door opened and a confused looking Cole opened the door.

"sup did you forget your key" she asked as I walked in "meh" I replied as I walked past her and towards the kitchen 'mmm I smell mac an' cheese' I thought as I zombie walked into the kitchen and went over to the stove "your lucky I got home late cause I just finished making that and otherwise it would be cold" she said as I pulled a bowl out of the cupboard.

"yeah yeah I know" I said as I scooped the mac an' cheese into the bowl and then ventured into the fridge for the milk. I pulled it out then set the bowl down on the counter and grabbed a glass out of another cupboard. I poured myself some milk then put it back into the fridge. I grabbed my food and headed over to the living room and sat down on the sofa and started to snarf down my food. "So why are you home so late" Cole asked

"I had to move all of the stuff I could from my room alllll the way to another class almost on the other side of the school" I said and then went back to snarfing my food "that suxs" she said "tell me about it" I managed to say between mouthfuls.

After that Cole just pulled out a manga book and started to read it. I read the cover; it was called d-grey man what ever that is. Cole must have thought it was interesting. although I thought it was kinda funny how she was constantly trying to put her short reddish brown bangs behind her ear 'wonder how long till she realizes that her hair isnt going to stay where she wants it to' I pondered while savoring the chessy goodness 'mmm mac and cheese'.

When I finished I took the dishes back into the kitchen and went and sat back in the living room. Cole was way past half way with the book and I had the feeling if I tried to communicate with her it would be no good. I shrugged and grabbed the remote control and flipped the TV on to see if there was anything worth watching.

After about ten minutes of channel surfing I decided that there wasnt anything worth watching and turned the TV off. Cole had obviously just finished her manga because she put it into her naruto bag "where did you work today" I asked.

"oh Ive been babysitting some rich guys dogs ... theyre both really hyper and they hate it when I leave" she stated "well just dont bring them here. We dont need a couple of hounds running a muck" I reminded her.

"yeah I know although I wouldnt mind getting a dog of my own ... or maybe a wolf" she said smiling evilly "mmhmm" I said as I reached for a newspaper and rolled it up "dont make me use this" I said holding up the newspaper as she just growled at me "I dont feel like being outnumbered here" I stated to her before dropping the newspaper on the table then standing up.

"Im gonna go sleep I really need it right now" I said and started for the stair case "night" she said as I was walking out of the room "night" I replied back and headed off to my room to sleep until 4:30.

After falling asleep almost instantly I started dreaming that I was eating marshmallows and making smores 'mmm' when I awoke I found myself gnawing on my pillow and the alarm going off 'stupid alarm' I smacked the snooze button and sat up 'well guess I better get ready' I then got up and took a shower.

A half an hour later I found myself in the kitchen eating as me and Cole called it: chocolate gruel. It was actually chocolate oatmeal and it was really good. After I finished eating I went back upstairs and finished getting ready then went back downstairs to gather anything else I might need for work.

I saw Cole in the kitchen eating the gruel I left for her. I walked in there and lazily poked her in the back of the head "Ill be leaving soon" I informed her and she nodded and yawned "I think I should get some sobe and keep it in stock in the fridge so I can wake up every morning" I said thoughtfully and headed to the counter and grabbed my keys "see you later" I said and headed for the door.

"dont forget your lunch" Cole said offhandedly and pointed to the stove 'crap' "uh right" I said and grabbed the lunch box "Im off then" I said as I headed out the door "bye" she said as I was closing the door.

I got to school extra early so I could put more things away. I got into the class room and saw most of the stuff I marked put in the same place as the other room 'well that'll make things easier' I walked into the computer lab and saw someone hooking up the computers 'I'll let them finish I won't bug them' I walked back into the classroom and walked around placing things on shelves and putting other things away.

After a while I put down the chairs that were on top of the desks 'I wonder if I'll even have a class' I looked at the clock and it was almost 6. I looked at all the boxes that had yet been unpacked 'why is it always harder to unpack rather than to pack' I thought looking around the room. there were desks surrounding me and a small hall that led to the door. The hall had cabinets all along the side of the wall leading towards to the door. I could see three other doors connect to the room with the desks filling it up. One was my office with my computers and other things. Another was the computer room and the last was a room for clay working 'at least its a nice classroom' I then continued to put other things away until first hour since no one showed up for zero hour.

After no one showed up for first hour I called the main office and asked the principle why no one showed up. She told me that all of my classes are off for a couple days until I can get everything all set up as well as a lesson plan. I thanked her and then continued to clean and unpack until fifth hour when I took a break then decieded to place a heavy box on a high shelf. But because of the weight I started to fall but then the box stopped falling. I looked behind me and saw a student standing behind me helping me hoist the box up "you're-"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hmm a cliffhanger that's so unlike me :D hopefully i'll be able to get the second chapter up soon.


	2. chilly down

i don't know how i was able to get this up so fast. but yeah i hope you all enjoy it. its super long like the last one. plz remember i dont own yugioh

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked behind me to see one of my students from yesterday "your Seto Kaiba" I say looking at him. He then continues to push the box up on the shelf. "Um thank you Kaiba, but what are you doing here? All of my classes were cancelled for a few days" I asked him "one of the lady's in the main office suggested that I come and see if you need any help" he reported looking down at me 'man why are most of the male students taller than me' I thought looking up at him "well I could use some help with some things" I tell him walking over to one of the boxes I hadn't unpacked yet.

'This is kind of nice having some help, especially from a strong and handsome guy like Seto Kaiba' I thought then shoot my head. "Come on Kouki pay attention" I thought to myself then pulled some other things out of a box and put them away. 'Although I have to admit that this is going by a lot faster' I thought smiling again.

"Hey Kouki where do you want this" I heard Seto ask while holding up some computer software. "Oh could you put that in my office" I asked as he just nodded and walked off 'sooo sexy' I thought almost drooling. I then smacked myself in an attempt to pay attention.

"Man what's wrong with me" I muttered putting more things away. There was a lot of art supplies that they brought into the art room for my art classes. Half of it I had no clue what it was for. "Where do they buy this stuff" I asked myself holding up some weird craft material.

"A lot of it is donated from families who didn't want it cluttering their basements and whatnot" I heard Seto answer my question. "Oh… I see" I said putting it in a cupboard.

"Hey Kaiba shouldn't you be heading off for you next class right now" I asked him seeing as it was almost last hour.

"No my last four hours of the day were cancelled" he said looking up from one of the boxes. "Really what did you have" I asked blinking confusedly.

"Well my third hour was a pottery class, my fourth hour was a digital animation class, my fifth hour was a math class, and my last hour was a computer class" he reported.

"That sounds kinda like my…" I started "yes I'm in your class during all of those hours" he said bluntly then continued to put away some heavy objects.

"I was also assigned to be your student helper for your first hour" he said as he walked by me carrying some heavier objects into the pottery room. 'Wow, five whole hours with Seto Kaiba' I thought staring off into space with my cheeks about 10 shades of red.

'wait a minute I have a math for zero, an art for first, my free hour for second, art for third, art for fourth, math for fifth, and computer for sixth… so that means that Seto is going to be in my class almost all day' I thought with my jaw almost hitting the floor. After a couple of seconds of shock I shook my head and went back to work.

By the end of the school day me and Seto were almost finished unpacking, which really amazed me. When the last bell of the day rang I couldn't help but stretch after putting away the supplies in my hands. "Well I guess I'll see you later Kaiba" I said smiling at him "if you want I can help you finish" he said looking at the last few boxes.

"Oh no don't trouble yourself" I said laughing as I opened another box to inspect the contents "cides you'll miss the bus" I said trying to make an excuse.

"I drive myself. So it's no trouble. Besides…" he said walking over next to me "this box is way too heavy for you" he said picking it up and walking away with it and I couldn't help but look at how strong his arms were.

It wasn't long until the last box was finally unpacked and I let out a great sigh of relief "finally" I said leaning against a counter in the art room. "Careful Kouki, the counter is wet from the sink" Seto pointed out. I jumped up only to find my butt rather wet. "Aw man" I said sighing "just my luck" I said brushing off my butt.

I heard a small laugh emit from Seto who was standing a few feet from me. "What's so funny" I said pouting at him. "It's just that look on you face is rather cute" he said as he picked up his coat and walked out of the class. "See you tomorrow Kouki" he said over his shoulder.

I stood there for a while blushing. 'he thinks i'm… cute" I thought to myself, "Damn I can't date my students it's a friggin law" I said hitting my head against a wall. "Maybe I should have thought this through better when I applied for the job" I said looking up at the clock.

"I better call Ms. Kosaka" I said walking over to my office and picked up my phone. I called the main office and after about five minutes I finally got a hold of Ms. Kosaka. I let her knew that I was finished packing and I could get a lesson plan done by tonight since I finished early. Once I was done talking to her I picked up my things then left the school.

When I got home Cole was still gone so I started dinner. I was almost done when I heard the front door open and close. I stuck my head out the door of the kitchen to see Cole take off her shoes "welcome home dinners almost done" I said then went back into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Cole was hovering over me inspecting the food I was making. "Oh yeah mastacholi" she said smiling. I couldn't help but laugh and continue to finish dinner. Once it was done we served ourselves and ate in the living room. Cole somehow stole the remote and was flipping through the channels.

It wasn't long before she put on a csi show "I love csi and all Cole… but not when I'm eating" I said giving her a very serious look. "Fine" she sighed and continued flipping through the channels until she found a show we both agreed on.

Once we finished dinner we took our plates into the kitchen then I headed up to my room to make my lesson plans. I really only had to make three for my art classes since I already had lesson plans for my computer and math classes. So it didn't take me long till I was finished.

When I had finished my lesson plans I emailed them to myself and planned on printing them off at school. Then I decided to look up some different companies and filled out some applications and saved some others. I was so half awake from doing so much work that I couldn't remember half of the names of the companies. But I at least bookmarked them on my computer so I could look at them later. I looked at my clock and saw it was ten thirty.

I got off my bed and got ready for bed then I set my alarm and went to sleep.

I awoke to that annoying buzzing noise that every loves to hear. I smashed the snooze button and lay face first in my pillow for a little bit before stretching and getting up. I then proceeded to get ready for work, and then had breakfast and got my laptop, lunch, and keys. I said bye to Cole and left the house.

It wasn't long before I got to school and got into my classroom. I went right into my office and printed off my lesson plans. Then I went and got everything ready for my first class: zero hour. 'This is going to suck' I thought to myself as students finally entered the classroom.

I didn't recognize most of the students, but the class was pretty well behaved. Then again it was super early in the morning… that may have had something to do with it.

It wasn't long until the bell rang and my zombie students filed out the door. The next group was a lot more lively than my last though. It was a minute to the bell and I noticed Duke Devilin walking into my class. He saw me notice him and he winked at me causing me to blush slightly. Soon after him I saw Seto walk in and place a chair near my desk in the class room.

Once the bell rang I took attendance and then proceeded to explain the projects that I planned for the class to make. There were some groans but mostly positive feedback about them.

After I was done with my initial talking I brought out supplies and let the students help themselves. I let the students know that I had to print some things off and I'd be in my office if they needed me.

"Hey Seto can you keep an eye on the class for me" I asked him as I was standing in my office doorway. "Sure" he replied and then turned his gaze onto the class.

When I had finally printed off my papers I noticed that there were five minutes left in class. I walked out of my office and got the class' attention. "Okay everyone I need you to clean up and then your free to go" I said and watched most of them clean then I heard my phone ring and ran into my office.

I got a call from the guidance office letting me know they emailed me an updated class list for my last hour. I guess there were some last minute add ins. I thanked them and hung up the phone. When I looked up I saw duke standing in the doorway. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec" he asked me "sure" I said sitting down in my chair.

I watched him walk into my office and smile at me. "I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me the other day" he said "oh don't worry about that" I said smiling at him and then he had enough guts to give me a kiss on the cheek. I just sat there and blinked confusedly "… so I guess that's your first kiss huh" he said smirking evilly "duke" I said in an evil tone while turning about fifty shades of red "I'll take that for a yes. Don't worry it'll be our little secret" he said running out the door as I rolled my eyes.

It was finally my free hour. I could relax a bit and get some work done. Near the end of the hour I went on my laptop and printed off a couple of the applications I worked on last night to look them over. I picked up the printing out of the computer lab in the back and set them on my desk to look at later. I then became engrossed with my laptop and was just typing away until I heard someone say "Kaiba corp." in a questionable tone.

I looked behind me to see two students: One with a dark brown hair sticking up into a point in the front and the other with long white hair and a British accent. "What" I ask and the brown haired student holds up one of my applications "Kaiba corp." he repeats.

"Yes that's right is something wrong with it" I ask him. Yeah the guy who runs it is a total jerk" he replied "did you ever meet him before" I asked confused "yes and he's still in high school" the white haired brit said.

"Yeah he's all about duel monsters and his company and nothing else" the other said "now I don't think" I started but was cut off by the brown haired boy "yeah and he was in one of my friend Joey's classes" he said "huh Joey? Joey who? Wait who are you two I don't think I've had you in class yet" I asked so out of the loop

"Oh sorry I'm Tristan" said the brown haired boy "and I'm Bakura" said the brit. "And my friends name is Joey Wheeler" Tristan said "yeah he already got sent to the principle's office on Monday" he continued. "Yeah he wouldn't say what he did" Bakura said "must have been really-" "he was rude to me and one of my students" I cut Tristan off "so I personally took him to Ms. Kosaka's office" I finished as they stared blankly.

"So you're the new teacher we overheard duke say was a total babe and was gonna go out with you" Tristan said "no I am not 'going out' with duke or anyone else" I said annoyed "so you are single" Tristan said before walking closer to my desk. "Hey you wanna grab a burger after school Kimoto" he continued "no thank you I'm a vegetarian" I said bluntly and went back to my laptop "burn man" I heard Bakura say to Tristan.

I printed off my attendance sheet and walked out of my office and into the class room. After I took attendance and I handed out some sheets with information about pottery. Then I talked with the class to see if anyone had any experience with pottery before.

There were a few kids that raised their hands. 'At least there is some experience' I thought smiling. "Okay today were going over how to make a pinch bowl" I said smiling and went over to a cupboard and looked for the smocks for clay work. 'Crap where did I put those smocks' I thought trying to remember where I put them. I spent about five minutes before giving up "Mr. Kaiba do you remember where I placed the smocks" I said looking defeated.

"Yeah it's that cupboard" he said pointing to the one on the opposite side of the room. "Oh right" I said and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the smocks. 'Memo to self labels' I said sighing.

"Alright if anyone wants a smock to keep your clothes clean please feel free to use one" I said setting them down on a chair. Then I continued explaining how to make a pinch bowl before fetching the clay from the back. 'Wait Seto put those away' I thought.

"Seto can you go get the clay from the back since it's pretty heavy" I asked trying to make it sound like I wasn't a complete ditz.

"Sure" he replied getting up and walking into the kiln room. 'Phew' I thought looking back at the class. In a minute Seto brought out the box with clay they had given me. He set it on the desk in the classroom then handed me some piano wire. "I thought you might want this" he said before opening the box. "Thank you Kaiba" I said watching him pull the clay out and open the plastic.

I used the wire to cut the clay and into smaller pieces. "I can hand out the clay Ms. Kimoto" Bakura who was now standing next to me offered. "Sure" I said handing him clay.

Before I knew it every one was working on their pinch bowls. After the clay was passed out I put up some notes on pinch bowls to help anyone who was stuck.

Five minutes before class was over I had the students clean up and luckily everyone was finished so I had them put their pinch bowls on shelves in the kiln room to dry before we fire them.

Once everyone cleaned up and put their things away the bell rang and they were out of my hair… for now.

I had lunch so I went into my office and just ate in there. The teacher's lounge was overrated and most of the other teachers didn't take me very seriously. I went in there earlier to get a pop and one of them started to scold me saying I was skipping class and they were going to get me in detention.

That was until I showed them my staff i.d. boy did that shut them up. They had a great look on their face and they were blushing really badly. I just walked past them and put my money in the vending machine, got my drink, and left.

So I didn't feel like going through that crap again and just hide out in my office. It was nice and relaxing in there. I was able to turn my music on my laptop on and eat to my favorite music.

My next class I had Seto and duke returned once again. This was another art class but it was centered around computer art so we were in the computer lab all of the hour. I gave the students several assignments and let them work. And that hour seemed to never end.

Duke sent me love notes … THE WHOLE HOUR!! And if I looked up and caught his eye he'd wink at me or blow me a kiss. I really wanted to slam my head into my keyboard. The class seemed to never end. I was soo relieved when that glorious bell rang.

Then I had a math class. I once again took attendance and passed out papers and books, and went over rules. Once I had gotten all the important things covered and had given the students review homework. I let them work, normally I would have just gone onto my laptop and gotten some work done but my fingers were hurting so I pulled out my deck out of its locked case and went through to find cards that I could replace later.

"Is that paladin of white dragon" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked up to see that the voice belonged to a student by the name a Yugi Moto. Another student Téa Gardner was standing behind him "yes" I said smiling at him.

"That's a pretty good card" he said "yeah it took me a while to find it, it's one of my favorites" I said continuing to flip through the deck. "Wow Joey will be surprised to find out that the teacher who sent him to the principle's office plays duel monsters" Téa commented

"it's just something I do in my spare time to get away from the rest of the world" I said going through the cards "… some of them are from people I haven't seen in a while" I said setting them down in the case with my blue eyes on top of the deck

"wait is that a blue eyes-" "white dragon? Why yes it is" I said cutting off yugi "we know someone whose obsessed with them" yugi continued "yeah he's a big jerk" Téa added. "you mean seto kaiba" I asked "yeah how did you know" Téa asked. "I've heard a lot about him, and he's in a couple of my classes" I informed them as the bell rang.

"wow time to go already" yugi said "yeah bye Ms. Kimoto" Téa said waving goodbye as she ran out the door "bye" yugi said as he ran off after her. "bye" I yelled after them. 'they seem like nice kids' I thought to myself as I put my deck case away and stood up to get ready for the next class.

The last class was my computer class so I waited in the art room and told students as they walked in to go into the back and have a seat. Then when the bell rang I walked back there at sat behind my desk. 'man I have a lot of desks' I thought to myself as I turned on my projector. I took role while the computer and projector warmed up.

I noticed joey and tristan sitting close to my desk. They were trying to get me to look at them so they could try and flirt. I ignored them and got the rest of the class' attention. "okay class you can see on the projector behind me is a list of rules I want you all to read"

1. no food or drinks while on or near the computers

2. no cd players, ipods, or magnets near the computers,

3. no cellphones

4. rude behavior

5. be courtious to others

6. no colorful language

"every day I want you to go on the website typed at the bottom and I also taped it to the computers so you can see what you need to do. So go ahead and try it" I said as I opened a new window for the internet and went to the website.

"you should see something like this" I said as they all looked at the projector to see it said:

Play games and do whatever you want! ^_^

Some whoots and cheers were heard as I sat back down and turned the projector off. "but I want the volume low" I warned turning to my computer. It wasn't long before one of the students disobeyed that rule. I noticed he was sitting really close to my computer and then noticed seto in all of his sexy glory sitting in the back. He was getting annoyed by a bunch a girls in the back.

I had a really evil idea "Matt could you switch places with seto kaiba. Your distracting me" I stated bluntly and loudly enough so that seto could hear. Then I watched him nod and move to the back and seto to the front so now the hot godlyness was closer :3

I could tell he knew why I chose him of all the students, and now all those 'poor' girls that had surrounded him were now right next to an obnoxious moron. "class as of now these will be your new assigned seats" I said smiling and taking note of where each student was on a list I made. "and if your not in your seat you will be marked absent" I informed them.

When I looked back to my computer I noticed that I had a new email from tristan. I opened it and this is what it read:

Hey kouki,

Sorry I didn't know you were a vegetarian. But how about we go to somewhere else instead. I know a lot of restaurants with great food.

You lover always

Tristan

'idiots' I thought shaking my head slightly while smiling. Then I noticed I had one from Joey. This is what it said:

hey teach,

sorry about making you mad and stuff but forget Tristan and come with me to a movie on Saturday ^_^

your TRUE love

Joey

I giggled a little at their stupidness. Then I got another from tristan. I couldn't resist I had to open it.

Hey kouki,

I'll take you to dinner AND a movie cause Joey can't afford anything like that!

Tris

Instantly I had to what joey said about this:

Hey ignore that idiot I'll take you to a carnival and win you a million prizes which Tristan can't do cause he sucks at all the games

Joey

By now I was trying really hard to not laugh "what do you mean I can't afford it" I heard Joey yell "what do you mean I suck at carnival games" Tristan yelled back.

"boys calm down" I said to them "come on ms. Kimoto. You have to choose" joey said "yeah choose" tristan added. "I think I need more time to decied something like that" I said giggling. "how long" they asked in unison "hmm about … five years" I said thoughtfully as they fell off their chairs.

Now that that was out of the way they went back to playing games and not sending me mail. I was then able to notice that seto was looking at my home page. 'how the hell did he figure that out' I thought to myself and then remembered the aplications I sent out. 'maybe he secretly likes me' I thought to myself dreamily and found myself daydreaming.

_I was sitting at my desk when a huge wind blew the door open and my papers were blowing everywhere. Then HE stepped in… seto his well shaped topless body seemed to glow as his sparkling blue eyes pierced mine. "kouki" he said with his wonderful voice. "yes" I said "kouki… kouki…"_

I was then snapped back into reality to see seto staring at me with the classroom empty. "um. Y-yes" I studdered 'what the hell is wrong with me' I thought to myself. "yes class is over I thought I should inform you… oh and you can come to my mansion at 8:00 so we can talk about your application" he said "o-okay" I studdered not believing what I was hearing "heres my address and phone number" he said handing me a piece of paper and starting to walk to the door. "oh and dress nicely" he said over his shoulder in the doorway. "uhhuh" I said smiling the most stupid smile ever.

When I got home I went up to my room and fell onto my bed. "im in heaven" I exclaimed stairing up at the ceiling "I must be dreaming" I said and pinched myself and felt pain "ow, nope this is real" I said looking at the paper with his address and digits. "maybe if I was normal I would have given him my number" I said hitting myself.

Then the phone next to my bed rang. 'must be a telemarketer because no one has my number yet' I think sitting up and picking up the phone. "hello" I say into the reciever. "kouki" I heard seto's voice say.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

for not usually making cliffhangers i making alot of them ^^;; plz comment if you want. and im not sure when the next one will be up maybe next week. im not sure. but yeah going to kaiba's for a buisness date :3


	3. glacier eyes

MAAANNN this took FOREVER. i hope you all enjoy this chapter. im sorry it took so long ^^; i had some help from my friend with the last part since she reads a lot of romance novels. we were sort of on a sugar high while half asleep. so yes it is going to get really random.

thanks for all the comments and favs :D it made me really happy to know that someone out there is reading this and enjoying it!

btw i DO NOT own yugioh or any of its characters. i did create several o.c.'s for this story tho.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kouki" Seto's voice said over the phone. "Seto, yes it's me… how did you get my number" I asked looking confused. "It was on your resume to Kaiba Corp" he said bluntly. I was really glad he couldn't see me blushing. "Oh… right" I replied looking at the wall.

"So um can I help you Seto" I asked. "Yes some of my appointments were cancelled so I was calling to see if you wanted to come over earlier" he replied. "Um sure what time" I asked standing and walking over to my closet.

"How does six thirty work for you" he asked "that's fine" I said browsing through my wardrobe "good I'll send someone over to your house to pick you up" he says and I can hear the phone disconnect before I can reply.

I sigh as I hang the phone up and pull a few outfits out of the closet. I would have told him that I could have driven myself. 'I could call him back' I thought picking up the piece of paper he gave me earlier. I flipped it over and noticed it was his business card.

'What the' I thought reading it. "So I was right when assuming that it was Seto who was the high school student who ran Kaiba Corp" I muttered to myself. "hmm he'll probably be too busy to answer my call, and I don't want to make the person he's going to send to pick me up wait forever for me to not come outside and have come over for nothing" I said setting the card down on the table next to my bed.

So I went back to my closet and I picked out a lot of different outfits, mainly dresses and set them on my bed. 'Crap how am I gonna pick one' I thought looking at all the choices. Then it hit me. I quickly ran out of my room and down the hall. I burst into Cole's room and saw her lying on her bed playing a videogame.

"Ever heard of knocking" she said her eyes not leaving her DS. I ran over to the bed and grabbed her arm and started dragging her off the bed "what the hell" she yelped as her ass hit the floor. I then proceeded pulling her towards the door. "Hold on let me save" she said in protest "save while I drag you" I replied continuing towards my room. She just sighed and I could hear her clicking the buttons and in about half a minute I heard her click the DS shut.

Soon after she closed the DS I had her in my room. I then left her on the floor near the bed and ran over to the pile of clothes on the bed. "What do you want, help putting clothes away" she asked confused and I just shook my head in response. I then striped off my work clothes and threw them in my nearby hamper hanging on the closet door.

"Hey how many times do I have to tell you I'm not like that" she said smirking and I just gave her a glare. "Haha very funny" I said as I slid into the dress on top of the pile. "I didn't drag you into her for a 'make out' session" I said through the fabric.

"Then what kind of session" she asked sitting on the bed. "A girly pick out the perfect outfit session" I said as I pulled the dress over my head and zipped up the back. "…why" she asked. "I have a job thing tonight" I said looking in the mirror.

"School?" she asked 'that's way too dressy for a high school thing' I heard her think. "No, it's for an interview" I said looking over my shoulder. "Interview? For where?" she asked "for a company called Kaiba Corporation" I said turning towards her after I finished fixing the dress.

She looked the dress over a few times, and I spun around a couple times before she stuck out her tongue in protest. I sighed and unzipped the outfit and threw it on the floor.

I tried the next one on and looked up at her. "Eh it's okay" she said. I took it off and threw it onto a different spot on the floor. "That's maybe" I said pointing to the dress I just tried on. "And that's the hell no pile" I said pointing to the other.

The next half an hour continued on like that. There was mostly eww's emitting from her mouth. After a while the pile was getting near the end. I picked up one of the last few and put it on. It was so nice and silky. I loved the feel of it on my bare skin. This one actually got a hold of Cole's attention for more than a couple seconds.

"Hm…" she said thoughtfully looking at it before giving me a smirk. "Oh hell yeah, why didn't you just wear that one first" she said grinning. I turned and took another look in the mirror.

The dress was a beautiful ivory color with black trimming along all of the edges. It went down to just above my knees, with slits up the sides of each leg that went up about five inches. There was a one inch strap on my right shoulder holding up the dress, and there was a black sleeve on my left arm. Both of my shoulders were bare except for the strap. The dress itself was like a skirt and a short top. The small of my back was bare. While the top half swooped down to the skirt in the front showing my sides, but still covering my navel and in the middle of it was a black heart buckle. Under the buckle was a black ribbon that went around the top of the skirt like half and tied in a bow in the back. Under the buckle and ribbon in the front was a silver design that swirled playfully on the dress. The dress came with two more things that weren't attached to the dress. A black choker with a gold heart dangling from the middle of it with silver swirls in the heart. And a black armband that went in the middle of my upper right arm that I was guessing was to balance the outfit.

'It's perfect' I thought spinning around looking at the dress. As I was spinning I noticed that my alarm clock said eight after five o'clock. 'Crap I'm running out of time' I thought running into the bathroom. I quickly curled my hair and pulled it back loosely with a white ribbon which I tied in a bow. There were two strands of hair up front that I didn't pull back with the rest of my hair. The pieces of hair framed my face nicely.

I then moved onto my makeup. I applied foundation and cover up on my face making sure it blended into my neck. The blush I used was a light pink color; its name was rose petal. I brushed it on my cheeks, chin, forehead, and the tip of my nose to balance the color. Then I used black mascara, blue eyeliner, and silver eye shadow. Next I used a light red lipstick and lip-gloss.

Once I finished my makeup I dug in my collection of earrings. I found a pair of simple silver studs, and place them in my ears. Once I had all of that done I ran into my closet and dug through my shoes.

I eventually found the pair I was looking for. They were black strapped high heels. There was a strap that went across my toes, one in the middle of my foot, and another around my ankle. The strap across my toes had a little silver heart near my big toe. 'I love these shoes they're so adorable' I thought walking out of my closet.

I sat on my bed and put on the shoes. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. Five forty eight was the time on the clock. I was running out of time. I went over to my desk and pulled out a resume that I had worked on a couple weeks ago.

I placed it in a brief case that had some other business related papers in it. I set the brief case on my bed and looked at the pile of clothes scattered across the floor. I sighed and quickly started picking up my clothes and hanging them back up in the closet. When I was finished I ran into the bathroom and checked my hair and everything else. I put on some perfume called _Crush, _and then grabbed the brief case and ran downstairs. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang.

"Cole my rides here, I'll be home later" I said walking towards the door. "When will you be home" she asked from the living room. "I dunno, but I have my phone on me if you need me. I'll call on my way home" I said turning the door knob.

The man waiting behind the door had a chauffeur's uniform that had the initials K.C. on it. I recognized the initials from the application I filled out and sent in last night online. "Hello" I said smiling at him. "Mr. Kaiba sent me here to pick you up" he said bowing slightly to me. "Bye Cole" I said walking outside and closing the door behind me.

There was a limousine sitting in my drive way. 'No way' I thought staring at it. "Right this way Miss. Kimoto" the chauffeur said opening the door for me. I walked up to the vehicle and smiled at him. "Thank you" I said as I stepped inside. I sat down and noticed a single red rose sitting on the seat next to me with a note attached. I picked up the note and rose.

The note was short and simple, it read; 'Thank you for coming over Kouki. I hope you enjoy the ride I sent. ~Seto'

'Aww how sweet' I thought smelling the rose. I sat there for a while looking around the limo. It wasn't long before I noticed that there was a sun roof. I couldn't resist I had to open it. I looked around the limo and tried several different buttons before finding the one I was looking for.

Once it opened I stood up and looked outside. 'I feel like such a teenager… then again … I am one. So I can get away with it.' I thought to myself as I laughed looking around. After a lot of people whistling at me I felt I had enough and went back into the limo. I closed the window and then found a mirror and checked my hair. There wasn't much else to do other than sit and wait to get to Seto's.

It was a while before the limo came to a complete stop and the door opened. I stepped out of the limo and saw a huge mansion. "Holy sh-… cow" I said glancing at the chauffeur.

"Right this way ma'am" he said closing the door and leading me to the front door. I thanked him and then rang the door bell. When I turned around I noticed he was gone and over by the limo. In a minute the front door opened, I expected to see a butler or something, but instead it was a kid with long jet black hair.

"Um hi" I said looking down at him. "Hi there. Are you Kouki?" he asked looking up smiling. "Yes" I replied. "Great come on in" he said moving so I could walk inside.

"I'm Mokuba, I'm Seto's brother. Seto told me to tell you he had something he had to attend to for a little while. But he wont be gone for long" he said closing the door behind me.

"Okay" I said as I took my shoes off and slipped on the pair of slippers Mokuba offered me. "What would you like to do" he asked watching me set my shoes out of the way. "Um… I don't know… how about you choose" I said standing up. He stood there thinking for a few moments.

"Oh I know" he said smiling. "Come on this way" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me in some direction. As we were walking through the huge house I saw a lot of amazing decorations. The house was simply astonishing. There was no better word for it.

"This place is huge" I said to Mokuba looking at how high the ceilings were. "Yeah but we didn't always live here" he said leading me up a staircase with beautiful cedar railing.

"Where did you live" I asked looking back down at Mokuba. "Well a long time ago Seto and I lived in an orphanage" he said continuing down a long hallway. "Really I didn't know that" I said following him.

"Yeah then one day a man named Gozaburo came to the orphanage. He was the person who owned Kaiba Corp before Seto. Anyway Seto challenged him to a game of chess, and if he won then he would adopt Seto and me" he said as we continued down the endless hallway. "Wow" I muttered really interested.

"Seto won and we were adopted, after that Seto had a lot of intense school lessons. About two years ago he became the new owner of Kaiba Corp, and yeah that's about it" Mokuba said stopping in front of a door. "Well here we are" he said smiling.

"This is my room" Mokuba said opening the door. His room was very nice and spacious. There was a bed and a couple dressers on one side of the room, and on the other was a television, a bookcase, and a couple chairs. "What a nice room" I said as I walked around and stopped by the bookcase and inspected the books.

"Thank you. I spend a lot of time in here" Mokuba said as he walked over to the television and started messing with something. A lot of the books on the shelf were pretty advanced and several were on duel monsters. "A lot of those books used to be Seto's" Mokuba said as he turned on the television.

"So what do you want to do Mokuba" I asked turning from the bookcase. "Here" he said holding up a controller to a video game console. "Awesome idea Mokuba" I said walking over and taking the controller from him before sitting down in the chair next to him.

Mokuba chose a fighting game that I hadn't seen before. It was pretty cool; the characters were all well designed and well balanced and their weapons were pretty interesting and unique. I become so engrossed in the new video game that I didn't realize what time it was anymore.

As we were playing the game I was doing pretty well, but I think that Mokuba was giving me a break since I hadn't played this game before. Suddenly I started getting the snot kicked out of me. I was really confused because Mokuba changed his fighting tactics. When the battle was finally won by Mokuba I had only gotten in about three hits in the whole match. "Jeez Mokuba you sure kicked my butt that time" I said astounded.

"Yes I know I did" a voice that didn't belong to Mokuba replied. I looked over to see Seto smirking at me from the chair Mokuba had been sitting in. "Seto" I said blinking as Mokuba laughed. "Don't feel too bad Kouki, Seto kicks my butt all the time on this game" he said smiling.

"Hm, are you ready for your interview" Seto asked as he handed the controller back to Mokuba and stood up. "Yes" I said standing up and grabbing my briefcase. "Okay let's go" he said heading for the door.

"Mokuba will you come let me know when dinner is ready" Seto said pausing at the door. "Sure Seto" Mokuba said as he was selecting a character on the video game to play.

I followed Seto out of Mokuba's room. "I hope you didn't have to wait too long" Seto said continuing down the hallway. "No, not at all. It was fun hanging out with Mokuba" I said smiling up at him. It wasn't long before he stopped at a door and opened it. "This is my study" he said before walking in.

I followed him in and he closed the door behind me. The room was lined with bookcases. There was a desk at one end, with a couch and a medium sized flat screen television that hung on the wall on the other. I walked over and sat on the couch.

Seto walked over to his desk and picked a piece of paper. "Your application is most impressive Kouki" he said walking over and sitting on the couch a foot away. "Thank you" I said smiling and set my briefcase down on the couch next to me.

Seto and I sat and talked about my schooling, previous jobs, my current job at the school, my volunteer work, hobbies, and other things like that. After a while I dug out my most current resume from my briefcase and handed it to Seto. Seto seemed somewhat impressed.

"So you're teaching for only a year" he asked looking up from the resume I handed him. "Yes that's correct" I said watching his eyes return to the resume and continue to scan over the information. "So if I were to hire you, you wouldn't be able to work until the end of the school year" he asked setting down the paper.

"Um yes that's correct" I said looking at Seto. "Hm… well I know that I have several positions that you are more than qualified to fill… so what do you think" he said looking up over at me. "So you're offering me a job" I asked smiling. "Yes" he said "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba I accept" I said grinning and offering my hand. "Welcome to Kaiba Corp." he said as took my hand in reply.

I saw Seto glance at a nearby clock. "We should still have some time before dinner" Seto said still looking at the clock. "Yeah" I said noticing my stomach was quick empty.

"So where did you acquire this intriguing outfit" Seto said as I noticed the warmth of his hand on my knee. "Oh um an old friend made it for me" I said looking at his hand. "It looks amazing on you" he said as I could feel his breath on my neck. I could feel my face flush. "t-thank you" I stuttered glancing up at him.

His hand started to rise up my leg "Seto what are you doing?" I said as my face got even warmer. "What does it look like" he said minimizing the space between us. "But I-I'm your teacher" I said trying to back up, but only met the back of the couch. "Well then, just think of me as your boss" he said smirking "T-That's worse" I yelped.

"What are you worried about. No one will know" he said his other hand brushing against my cheek. "I will" I said glancing at his hand. _Riinnnggg riinnnggg. _'Oh thank god' I thought looking over the couch at the desk. I could hear Seto sigh in resignation as he stood up and walked over to his desk.

"What" I heard him say into the receiver. Of coarse I really couldn't tell what he was talking about only being able to hear half of the conversation. Then again my thoughts were slightly distracted from the previous events from moments ago. As my eyes were fixated on my feet as I could feel my face start to cool off.

Eventually I could hear Seto sigh in frustration as he threw the phone out the window "SQUAWK" was the sound that emitted from outside "Did you just hit a bird?! How did you hit a bird?!" I said as I spun around at looked at the direction of the window. "Jeez what did it ever do to you" I said running over to the window and looking outside to see an unconscious bird lying on the ground.

"Hey Seto dinners… what are you doing" I could hear Mokuba's voice from the door. "Nothing" he said walking over to the window. All of a sudden I could hear the phone that was just used to annihilate the bird from before start to ring outside. "Hey Seto how are you gonna answer that call? Are you gonna throw Mokuba outside next?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

I just received a glare in response to my question. After a few rings I could hear the nearby answer machine pick up the missed call. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, this is Susan from Extenze" the voice started 'oh shit' I heard Seto think "I'm calling to see if you would like to renew your previous order. With an extended package-" was all that was heard before Seto viciously hit the delete button. My face was once again red as a tomato. And I think that Seto was also blushing, perhaps an even darker shade than me. 'Maybe I should have thrown someone out the window to get that' I heard him thought annoyed.

"m-my stepfather had a um ahem" Seto said coughing "anyway lets go eat dinner" he said walking towards the door avoiding any eye contact. After Seto walked out the door I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. Once my giggles subsided I walked out the door after Mokuba and Seto.

Somewhere down the hall along the way I noticed a maid and a servant exit a small enclosed room fixing their clothes. I don't know how but I was able to notice the woman had a name tag that said Susan on it. Once again the giggles returned.

Eventually we entered the dining room. It was beautiful and huge. Seto pulled out a seat for me, and I sat down as he pushed the chair in for me. Then Seto sat next to me and I noticed Mokuba across the table. It wasn't long before some of Kaiba's servants came in with drinks and appetizers. The food was quite delicious.

After we finished with the appetizers, some maids came out of the kitchen with what I was guessing the main course. One of the maids seemed oddly familiar. After staring at her for a few seconds I was able to notice it was the maid from the hallway.

"Hello there" I said pausing to look at her name tag before continuing "Susan, so what's on tonights menu" I said glancing over at Seto. "Well tonights salad is a Caesar salad, and the main course will be a veggie pasta al fredo, and desert is a banana split sundae" she said setting down the salad on her tray.

"Wonderful" I said grinning at Seto. He seemed to have a smug look plastered on his face. 'I should fire all women named Susan' Seto thought with smug look still intact. After that incident dinner seemed to go by smoothly. Like the appetizers the salad and main course was astounding.

About half way through desert Mokuba asked to be excused so he could finish the last of his homework before bed. Seto was fine with it and so Mokuba ran off leaving me alone with Seto.

Unconsciously I stabbed a follicly shaped part of my sundae with my fork. 'This has got to be the weirdest job interview ever' I thought to myself as I felt something warm on my knee. "ahh shit not again' I thought my head almost slamming into the table. The hand was gentle and soothing as I continued my dessert. All of a sudden I felt the hand slide up my inner thigh.

I couldn't help but jump in response to this forward action and started chocking on the piece of banana in my mouth. Immediately the hand left my leg and started patting my back trying to dislodge the food trying to go down the wrong pipe. "Are you okay" Seto asked handing me my glass of water. I was able to nod before taking a sip of the water. 'What's next a monkey playing a banjo' I thought drinking more water.

Once my coughs subsided, I stood up from my chair and asked Seto where the restroom was. He gave me some simple instructions and I walked off telling him I wouldn't be long. When I got in the bathroom I closed the door and looked in the mirror.

My mascara was a bit runny from my coughing so I went ahead and fixed it. Then I fixed my hair which was starting to get a little messed up. After my hair was normal again I leaned against the counter sighing deeply. 'Will this night end normally' I thought before venturing back into the dining room again.

Most of the food from dinner had been cleared from the table when I got back. "Hey sorry I took so long" I said walking over to the table. "No problem… are you ready to go home. You look kind of tired." He asked as I could see his eyes look me over. "Yeah I probably shouldn't stay too long" I said seeing him stand up. "I'll go with you back to your house" he said walking with me to the door.

"Oh you don't need to-" I started "no, no I insist" he said continuing down the hall. We put on our shoes and headed out to the limo. Seto opened the door for me and then stepped in behind me.

The ride was peaceful… mostly. After a few minutes in the limo Seto's hand had once again gravitated to my leg. 'There must be a magnet in my leg and one in his hand' I thought glancing down at it. "So where did we leave off" he said getting closer to me. All of a sudden a large thud squawk noise was heard from next to Seto's head. We both jumped in response to the large noise. Seto spun around and looked out the window.

"What the hell was that" I asked looking at Seto. "A bird hit my limo" he said looking out the window. I sat there for a few moments "man those birds must be out to get you now" I replied seeing the smug look return to his face once more.

It wasn't much longer before the limo stopped at my house and Seto walked me to my door. "I had a great time tonight" I said smiling up at him 'well mostly' I thought digging out my keys. As I was going to unlock my door I felt his strong hands on my shoulders turning me towards him. Before I could reply I could feel his warm moist lips upon mine. I found my lips pressing back against his and my arms suddenly around his neck deepening the kiss. The kiss seem to last forever, and I wished it would never end. But eventually I had to break away to catch my breathe.

"Goodnight" I heard him whisper in my ear before he walked back down the front path to my door. I stood there in a daze for a while unsure if what I just experienced had really happened or not. When I finally came back to reality I turned and opened the door and went inside and up to my room. I was too lazy and dazed to feel the need to change. So I just lay on my bed, turned on my alarm clock and cuddled with my pillow until I fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

wow that was so sweet... what part of my brain did most of this fall out of anyway?

plz comment so i can know what you think :D i should have the next part up sometime next week. it might be delayed cuz i have an exam next week. but after that i'll be done with my summer class 8D


	4. Snow tint my world

Hey guys sorry this took so long. I haven't had a lot of time to work on this.

Oh and btw I know this isn't how a typical Japanese school runs but um yeah my excuse is that she's an art teacher and she would need the students to come to her classroom…. yeah that's my excuse. Also the school year is the same as a Japanese school so it is April.

Oh and please read all the way to the end. :3 thanks

* * *

I awake to my alarm clock as usual. I lazily reached over and smacked the snooze button before burying my face in my pillow. 'Man what a weird dream' I think as I stretch and roll over. "Heh a date with Seto that was so weird." I say looking up at the ceiling. I stare into space for a couple minutes before finally deciding to roll off the bed. As I head over to my bathroom I glance at my mirror and can't help but notice the dress I'm wearing. 'Oh shit that wasn't a dream' I think recalling the previous evening.

"Oh well not much I can do about it now" I say tugging on part of the dress. I sigh as I pull off the dress and throw it onto the bed and head into my closet to retrieve an outfit for the day. It's not long before I'm in the kitchen eating breakfast and getting lunch for the day. 'Hopefully Seto won't say anything about this to anyone. I enjoy getting a paycheck' I think to myself as I grab my things and leave for the school.

Zero hour was slow as usual with one small exception. About ten minutes into the class Joey Wheeler struts into my classroom with a perky smile plastered on his face. 'How can anyone be this perky this early' I thought to myself as he handed me a piece of paper informing me that he had just transferred into my class. 'Dammit' I thought to myself looking over the paper making sure it was legit.

I sighed and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a book and handed it to Joey. "Go take a seat Mr. Wheeler" I said before walking back to the front and continuing my lecture. When I finished my lecture I gave my students their homework and informed them we had a test next week on Friday. I then walked into my office to start working on a practice test for my math classes.

After I had about a page finished I sensed someone standing behind me. "Is that our test" I hear a well known voice say. I sigh as I save the document "No Joey this is part of the practice test" I say turning in my chair.

"WHAT we have TWO tests" he says with a freaked out look on his face. I sigh aggravated looking up at the nimrod. "No Joey this is a take home to practice for the test. If you can pass this test then you can pass the real test" I said rubbing my temples.

"Is there something you need Joey" I ask looking up at him. "Oh yeah I was wondering if I could get the work I missed" he asked smiling again. "Yeah sure just a second" I said standing up and walking over to one of my cabinets. I dug through the files and pulled out a couple of extra sheets from earlier in the week. "Here" I said handing him the papers. "Anything else Mr. Wheeler" I ask as he takes the papers.

"Yeah where did you get that cute choker" he says pointing to my neck. I reach up and touch my neck realizing that I forgot to take off the chocker from last night. "Um one of my friends gave it to me a while ago" I say as the bell rings for the one minute warning for first hour. "Oh crap I need to get going. See you later teach" Joey says running out of my office and almost into Seto. "Watch where you're going Wheeler" Seto hisses at Joey before walking into my office.

I feel Seto's eyes look me over "I hope you enjoyed last night Kouki" Seto says smirking. "Um yeah" I say slightly blushing "Don't worry I wont tell anyone" Seto says before walking out of my office again and a few seconds later the bell rings.

I walked out of my office and into the classroom. I had Seto help me pull out work materials and let my class continue their work from last week. I walked around and talked with my students and saw what they were all making. I gave them some advice on some things that might help with their work. When five minutes were left I had everyone help cleanup then they were off again to their next class.

As I look over by the window, I see Seto putting some supplies away. Just as he sets them down I see a bird fly into the window causing Seto to yelp and fall down.

I immediately try to stifle my laughter as I walk over to see if Seto is alright. But I'm not very good at holding in my laughter, so I'm laughing my ass off as I try to help him up.

Seto didn't seem very pleased by the situation. His face was beet red. By the time I could finally stop laughing I had tears in the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away and then made sure that Seto didn't hurt anything.

"Why don't you head over to class Seto" I say giggling slightly. He doesn't say anything as he fixes his uniform, gathers his things, and walks out of the classroom. Just seeing the serious look that was plastered to his face makes me start laughing again after the door closes.

I then head over to my office and work on some things during my free hour before my next class shows up to give me migraines. I get a lot of things done to my surprise and before I know it the bell rings again sounding the end of second hour. I sigh as I stand up and start to rummage through the kiln room to see where the supplies were placed from the previous day.

I finally notice the supplies I need placed on a high shelf. So I drag a step stool over to the shelf and start to climb it. It isn't long before my Klutziness kicks in again in full gear. Right as I start to pick up one of the boxes I can feel myself start to loose control of my balance. I drop the box as I try to regain my balance, but only succeed in delaying the inevitable. I feel myself fall backwards and into something soft.

"Gotcha" I hear a voice say. I open my eyes and look up to see Tristan. "Good catch Tristan" I hear Bakura say from behind my savior. Tristan then sets me down. "Are you okay" Tristan asks.

"Yeah thanks" I say nodding. "What were you doing" Bakura asks. "Oh I was trying to get some heavy boxes down" I say pointing up at the shelf.

"I told you those boxes were too heavy for you" I can hear Seto say from the doorway. "Seto… how long have you been standing there" I ask feeling my face flush.

"Long enough to see you lose balance, and Tristan catch you." He says as he walks by me and reaches up and retrieves the boxes that I couldn't. "Next time you think about getting something yourself… just don't" he says and walks out of the room.

"What the heck is his problem" Tristan says glaring in Seto's direction. "Is he allowed to get away with talking to a teacher like that?" Bakura asks Tristan. "What does he care? He's rich so he thinks he can do whatever he wants" Tristan replies shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh don't worry so much boys. Now go take your seats the bell is going to ring any minute" I say shoeing them out of the room. 'it is true that what he said sounds harsh… but maybe he's just worried' I think as I pick up the box I dropped and check to make sure the contents are okay. Luckily for me they were… otherwise it would have probably came out of my paycheck.

I haul the box out of the kiln room and set it down. "Okay class I looked over your pinch bowls and they all look fantastic. So today we are going to work on another type of technique to make a bowl. This will probably take longer. I don't want you to rush alright." I say as I pull clay out of one of the boxes and start to cut it.

"Okay after everyone has kneaded their clay I'll put up some information." I say as Bakura helps me pass out the clay again. I walk around the room and observe how everyone is doing. Then I go on explaining the rest of the instructions. "Alright so we are going to make coil bowls." I say as I place some examples up front for everyone to see and then put up the instructions. "There is no right or wrong way to do this… as long as your bowl is made mostly of coils." I say and answer any questions before letting my students loose with the clay.

Near the end of class I tell the students that when they store their projects to cover them with damp paper towels and place them in plastic bags so they don't dry out. Then to put them on the shelves in the kiln room. It isn't long before the bell rings and my students leave.

'Ahh lunchtime' I think as my stomach rumbles. I walk into my office after I'm sure that no more students need to talk to me. As I sit in my office and open my bento I can hear my door open. I look up to see Seto standing there.

"So this is where you eat lunch" he says as he walks in and peers into my bento. "Yeah it's usually peaceful in here" I say glancing up at him. I then watch him grab a chair and sit down. "Shouldn't you be going to lunch" I ask watching him look over my office.

"I don't eat school food" he said as he looked up, his eyes burning into mine. "O-okay" I said slinking into the back of my chair. I gulped as I reached into my bento and pulled out some of my lunch and started nibbling on the contents. "So you bring your own lunch then?" I ask after swallowing a bite of food. "Sometimes" he said shrugging as he read some of the things I had on the walls.

"So did you forget your lunch" I ask relaxing a bit. "Didn't have time to grab the lunch my chef made" he said shrugging again. I stared at him for a while before sighing and reaching over and grabbing my bento. "Would you like something to eat Seto" I ask offering the bento out to him. "I have plenty" I say smiling.

Slowly Seto's eyes peer into the box and scan over the contents. After a few moments he slowly reaches over and takes an onigiri from the box. I stare at him as he eats it, when he notices me he gives me a weird look. "Do you always watch people eat" he asks before taking another bite. "Oh sorry" I say and then go back to eating lunch.

I set the box next to my computer so I could type and eat… and so that it was within Seto's reach if he dared to try more. 'I hope he doesn't think I made that… I think Cole needs cooking lessons.' I think as I continue typing. The rest of lunch was pretty quiet after that. I occasionally noticed him reaching in for more. 'Man he must be really hungry… or his taste buds are out of whack' I thought taking a drink of water.

Near the end of lunch Seto stands up from the chair and heads for the door of my office. "Where are you off to?" I ask glancing away from my monitor. "I'm going to get my supplies for class" he says before heading out the door. I simply shrug and continue with my work.

A few minutes later I hear someone knock on my door. 'Wait a minute who the heck is knocking. Seto has never heard of that' I think as I look up to see duke standing at the door. "Hello duke" I say turning from my computer. "Can I help you" I ask smiling at him. 'Try to make another move and I'll smack that pretty face off for you' I think maliciously.

"Um yeah is it okay if I can talk to you… alone" he asks nervously. "Sure… I guess" I say and he closes the door. 'Memo to self… get mace' I think remembering how much larger he is than me.

"I... umm… ahem. Was wondering is… is there anyway for me to… gah this is embarrassing… I have taken this class before and I had problems with it. So… " He says pacing around my office. "You need tutoring" I say cutting him off. "y-yeah" he stutters with a slight flush across his face.

"Well if you think you need tutoring that badly I suppose I could tutor on the weekends if you like" I say sighing as I rub the back of my head.

"r-really" he stammers sounding a combination of surprised and relieved. "Sure how about we start next week on Saturday" I say stretching in my seat. "Sure that sounds great" he says heading for the door. "Okay remind me to give you my address next week" I say as he heads out the door. 'Shit now he'll know where I live' I think sighing again.

Shortly after duke leaves my office my class arrives and I head to the computer room and start my lecture. Then I let my class work on their assignments. Before long the bell rings and I teach my advanced math class.

The class runs pretty smoothly and the students are able to get a lot of work time in today. They were luckily able to understand most of the content with very little questions.

Then finally came my more favorite class. My last hour computer class. 'Hopefully I won't get a lot of emails today' I think as I head back into the computer room. The class went pretty okay, most of my students were able to complete their homework… minus four students; Joey, Tristan, Christine, and Seto.

I allowed them to stay after to work on their homework, since I was gonna be there for a little while anyway. After a short while I noticed I had a new email. 'Oh look it's from Joey' I think opening the email, and then finding out what a mistake that was.

When I had opened the email I had the honor to discover a very interesting picture of Joey Wheeler. Upon seeing said image I couldn't help but scream and fall off my chair covering my eyes trying to erase the image that was burned into my retinas and my brain.

Shortly after I had hit the floor Tristan, Christine, and Seto had run over to see what was on the monitor. "Joey you stole my idea, man" I can hear Tristan say to Joey in response.

"Joey…. Why are you wearing a pink man-thong" I hear seto's voice from above me as I feel his hands on my arms helping me up.

"What's with the rose petals" Christine says bluntly. "…Christine… of all the things for you to comment on, why the rose petals?" Seto asks sounding confused and unimpressed. "Did you not notice the pink man-thong" he asks.

"Oh I noticed it. But I ignored it because pink makes my eyes throw up" she said perkily. "I think my eyes just threw up three times" I cry out my eyes still in pain.

"You're all just jealous because I'm just so sexy" Joey says as I feel the urge to hurt him rise. I hear someone clicking my mouse but am too afraid to open my eyes. "Is it safe to look yet?" I ask keeping my eyes covered.

"Yes I deleted the image" I hear Seto reply and I slowly uncover and open my eyes again. I then sit back in my chair and sigh in relief. "Okay guys please go back to your homework and please no more pictures" I say rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Finally things go back to a slight normal and eventually all my students leave. So I make sure all of the computers are turned off in the lab. Then I head into my office to gather my things so I can leave for the day.

"Man that image is still in my head" I mutter turning of my office computer. As I hit the power button I head my office door click shut. "I can fix that for you" I hear Seto's voice say from behind me.

I turn around and see him in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt. I stand there gawking at him and his bare chest as he advances towards me. Next thing I know I'm pinned to the wall with his face inches from mine.

"So… is that picture still burned into you brain" he asks sounding rather seductive. "What picture" I ask my face feeling like its on fire.

"Good. Then my job here is done" he says before standing up straight and retrieving his jacket and leaving. "I'll see you later Kouki" he says heading out the door fixing his coat. 'What the hell just happened' I think to myself trying to calm myself down.

When my heart isn't going eighty miles an hour I continue to gather my things and then I head back home. I feel extremely relieved as I pull in.

I walk in and set my things down and head into the kitchen and find something to eat. "So I thought you were going to call on your way home last night" I hear Cole from behind me.

I look up to see an annoyed look on her face. "You sound like my mother" I say and then take a bite of my dinner. "How am I suppose to know that you not dead in a gutter somewhere" she asks sounding even more angry.

"Jeez sorry. Things happened and I forgot." I said trying to be defensive. "Besides it's not like I was driving. I don't know what your so mad about" I say then go back to eating my food and she walks out to go do something or other.

When I'm done eating I just head upstairs and hang out in my room. I do some work for school and then get ready for bed and go to sleep again. "Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday" I say as I turn off my light and fall into a deep sleep. Although I can't seem to get shirtless Seto out of my head all night.

I sleep in for once and boy does it feel great. When I finally wake up I head downstairs and retrieve some breakfast from the kitchen. Then I head into the living room and park myself on the couch and watch Saturday morning cartoons.

'Boy am I mature' I think taking a bite of cereal. It isn't long before I'm done with breakfast and decide to go get dressed. Shortly after I'm done in my room I head towards the stairs and hear the doorbell ring. As I descend down the staircase I see Cole walk to the door and open it.

I then observe as she obviously looks the person over and then replies "sorry we don't want any girl scout cookies" and then closes the door.

"Who was that" I ask really confused. "I think it's for you" she says as she walks into the living room and sits down. "Great" I mutter as I walk over to the door and open it.

Immediately after I opened the door Seto walks in very angry. "You better fire your maid" he says malice dripping from his voice, his face becoming red with rage.

"That's not my maid, that's my roommate" I reply watching him take his shoes off. "Then maybe you need to move out" he says as I just sigh in response.

"Don't worry Seto she isn't that bad… she just makes bad first impressions with people" I say nervously. "Well whatever we need to have a talk… which room would be the best to have a private conversation?" he says looking a little less angry

I glance at Cole in the living room "um… I guess my room… but why" I ask him "fine lead the way" he says making me lead the way. I sigh and reluctantly take him up the stair and to my room. As soon as we get inside he closes the door and locks it… now I'm alone with him

*******************

Okay so again sorry for taking forever guys. I've been sooo busy. But I'm actually thinking of speeding up the school stuff cuz I have a ton of ideas for way later in the story and if I could get to that point sooner then I could probably make more chapters for you guys sooner. So I was thinking of highlighting a few things that happen at school and more on her life out of teaching. But I don't know. I want to know what you all think so please let me know. The more comments and messages I get the more I'll know what you guys want and the sooner I'll be able to produce chapters for you guys. :3

I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can

~gatogirlmiow


	5. Frost bite

Hey guys sorry for taking like… a year to get this chapter done. sorry if it seems short. but I tried to add as much humor and fanservice as possible… happy singles awareness day guys.

PS there is a poll for this story on my main page. Please give me the input I need to give you guys more stories.

~ggm

'Great locked I'm my bedroom with Seto Kaiba. Every smutty girl and gay guy's dream… well from school anyway. Come to think of it I wonder just how many students in the school fantasize about Seto…' suddenly I feel Seto's hands on my shoulders.

"Kouki I have something very important to tell you" he says with a very serious tone.

"w-what is it Seto" I ask

"I'm pregnant" he replies

I blink and stare at him for a few seconds before blurting "You're What?" I feel his hands release my shoulders and watch him regain his stature. He has his normal serious face.

"good now that I have your attention" he starts

'wait was I spacing again'

"I need to get a new copy of your resume" he continues.

"what happened to the other one" I ask wondering how he managed to keep such a serious face this whole time.

"Mokuba decided to make it into a paper airplane. Then proceeded to throw it out the window where it was run over by a street cleaner." He said again with his seriousness.

"r-really" I stutter

"… No. someone accidentally threw it out." He said bluntly before sitting down on the edge of my bed.

'yeah "accidentally". He probably threw it out' I think suspiciously as I move over to my desk and start digging for another resume.

'nice ass' I hear from the other side of the room. I go to sit up and hit my head on the underside of my desk.

"what happened" I hear him ask.

"I … I saw a bug" I say rubbing my head before finally discovering a resume. I pull it out of the drawer it was hiding in and walk over to Seto and hand it to him. "anything else" I inquire before thinking that probably wasn't the best thing to ask.

"well now that you mention it" he says with a hint of lust in his voice as he starts to stand up.

"um I um have to use the bathroom" I blurt before running into my bathroom barely escaping his grasp. I close and lock the door behind me releasing a great sigh of relief. 'that was close' I think leaning again the door. I stay in the bathroom as long as I can. I tidied up the counter, cleaned the mirror and anything else possible before I dared to venture back into my room. When I finally realized I had nothing left to do to stall, I knew I had to go back. "Dammit" I mutter before reaching for the doorknob. When I finally open the door I glance to see…

"WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER YOU FREAK" I yell before grabbing a nearby pillow and flinging it into the back of his head. A startled Seto quickly turns around. His face resembles a small child with his hand in the cookie jar when a parent catches him. "you better talk quick" I say reaching for another pillow

"some of your clothes were sticking out so I was fixing them." he said picking up the previous pillow and started using it for a shield.

"a likely story" I say glaring daggers at him.

"well uh I should really get going. Thanks for the resume." He says as he runs to the door, turns the knob to open it, and then runs into the door face first.

"forgot you locked the door" I ask whipping the next pillow at him. He then proceeds to finally open the door and runs out as I grab another pillow and run after him. As I approach the staircase I can hear Cole from below.

"what's going on up there" when I get to the top of the staircase I see Cole at the bottom with her bat she uses to keep out intruders, with a sticker saying 'if you can read this, your fucked'.

Then I see Seto half way down the staircase. I proceed to run down after him armed with my pillow.

"ah pillow talk" Cole says with an evil smile. Seto quickly grabs his shoes and runs out the door as I pelt my last pillow at him.

"Freak" I yell after him as he jumps into his expensive vehicle and drives away. I make a mental not of his license plate in case I ever chose to make use of the senior prank day at school. Then I pick up my pillow and go back up stairs. Cole follows; she seems rather interested in what just took place. She watches as I rummage through my underwear drawer.

"Whatcha doing" she asks.

"I'm doing some inventory" I reply looking for any missing panties. I make a mental check of the ones not in my dresser then check my laundry basket on the back of my closet door. Then in the laundry room downstairs.

"so any shoplifters" Cole inquires from the laundry room door.

I stand there twitching for a few moments before replying "my blue eyes white dragon panties are missing"

"Aww the ones with the white lace and blue ribbons" she asks.

"yes the wait how the hell did you know that" I ask glaring at her.

"I guess you could say I got curious one day" she said smirking before walking off.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know" I yell after her.

"Satisfaction brought it back" I hear her retort.

The rest of the weekend wasn't that eventful. Just grading papers and cursing Seto's name every chance I got. I wasn't looking forward to school on Monday.

I was getting ready to go to bed on Sunday when suddenly I got a call. It was Ms. Kosaka. She called with important news. Apparently Mr. Howard was going to the hospital for back surgery not too long ago and was going to be out for about two weeks. And she couldn't find a sub for his second hour class. So she asked if I could give my free hour (and my sanity) up and teach it in his place. I reluctantly agreed since there was already a lesson plan and it was an easy class.

So the next day I was back to work. Normal day it seemed. Gave Seto glares when no one was looking and muttered things about panty thieves when no one could hear me. Then came second hour. I walked into the room as the bell rang and found out it was a very loud room. I blew my whistle and got things underway. I informed the students of the teachers leave and that I would be there for two weeks.

We got to work on the days assignment: cake.

The students had small groups that they chose except for a select few… who were always mentally complaining about the extra classmate Howard stuck in their group. I was amazed at all the students I recognized. There was Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, and Christine to name one group.

I enjoyed watching them bake their assignment. At near the end of class everyone was taking out their cakes to put away to decorate for tomorrow. The said mentioned group was a little behind and took theirs out last. After checking the other groups I awaited to see what they had done.

Their timer went off and they pulled out a beautiful chocolate cake.

"Wow great job guys" I say as they set it on the counter.

"Thanks" they replied.

"So what kind of chocolate cake is this" I inquired writing down on the sheet for the days work.

"Triple chocolate fudge" Bakura replied

"With a secret ingredient" Christine piped in. The boys all fell dead silent and slowly looked at her.

"Secret ingredient?" I questioned tilting my head slightly.

"Yup" she said smiling.

"And what would that be Christine" Joey asked his face looking paler than usual.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret" she replied.

"Oh no this can't be good" Tristan said to the other four.

"Oh come on guys what could be so-"

BOOM

Suddenly the cake blew up.

"Ta dah!" Christine cheered.

"Oh … that kind of secret ingredient" Joey said whipping some fudge off his face.

I looked up at the clock to see there was about five minutes left. "Okay guys lets clean up this mess" I said smiling and then jotted down some notes on the assignment page. "How about you come in after school and try this again… with no secret ingredients though" I said putting some dishes in the sink.

"Yes ma'am" the boys said.

"What no secret ingredients? But that takes away all the fun in it" Christine said pouting.

"Maybe you could experiment with a cupcake instead of the entire cake" I suggested to her.

"Yeah that might work" Bakura remarked.

"All right now that that's settled you better hurry up before class is over" I said before checking in on the other groups again.

Next hour was interesting. Once again I walked in right before the bell went off. "Good morning class today we're having a pop quiz" I informed them when I noticed everyone was in class. Almost immediately I heard groans, gasps, and complaints.

The questions were rather… unique today. I started off with the panty stealer. "Seto. What is the answer to life" I asked sounding serious.

"…money?" he said questioningly.

"Wrong" I proclaimed "… it's 47" I said scribbling down on my clipboard.

"I thought it was love" I heard Bakura remark.

'Of coarse the brit would say that' I thought. "Nope 47" I continued going around the room asking my questions. "Tristan" I say watching his back straighten.

"Yes ma'am" he says awaiting my question.

"If there are two trees in a forest and one of them falls down and no one is there to hear it. What sound does a duck make?" I ask.

"…quack?" he asks.

"Hmm I guess I'll accept that. I was also looking for 'moo' or 'how is a forest made up of two trees'" I say continuing on. "Bakura when Big Ben tolls thirteen times, what time is it?" I ask pointing my pen at him.

"Ummm … one o'clock pm military time?" he says unsure and confused looking.

"Nope thirteen o'clock. Man haven't you ever seen the labyrinth" I say then continued on with my silly/unique questions until I had tested every student. "Alright class pop quiz is over. You all passed now go finish you pottery" I proclaim then head into my office to work on some things.

Eventually I emerged from my office to assist some students and then it was lunch time. Which couldn't have come any sooner cause all that baking 2nd hour was making me really hungry.

4th hour was about ten minutes away when duke walked in "hey this Saturday right Kouki" he asked.

"Huh" I said looking up.

"Ya know that thing" he said with shifty eyes.

"… oh right… that thing" I replied. "I'll give you my address on Friday" I say standing up and walking past him into the classroom. "So remind me on Friday so I don't forget" I say going to turn on the computers in the other room.

4th hour seemed fine. No emails from love struck students and everyone paid attention to the lecture. Then they got some time to do homework.

Next was my other math class and everything seemed calm and normal. Then my favorite class, the last one.

I got a few emails thanking me for staying late so Joey and the rest of the group could redo their homework. Then I got a surprising email from someone else.

I'm sorry for invading your space on Saturday and coming over uninvited. I really didn't want to lose such a great potential employee.

-Seto

"….." I starred at the email then dared to glance up in Seto's direction. I looked at him and he caught me looking at him. It appeared like he almost had a pathetic kicked puppy look to him… but he was a dirty rotten panty stealing jerk. So I just gave him a quick glare.

Eventually class ended and I headed over to the home ec room and waited for the students. It was kinda fun watching them argue and bake and Christine didn't blow up the cupcake when they were done… though none of us wanted to get too close… since I was afraid it might affect the other tasty projects I put it away from the others.

Then after explaining to Christine that her cupcake was special and the other cupcakes might contaminate it, I cleaned up and than headed home.

After grading papers and eating dinner I took a quick shower then headed off to bed. I got out of the shower wrapped the towel around myself and went into my room past my desk, past my bed with Seto on it and into my closet. "Wait a minute" I say and slowly turn around to see Seto covered in rose petals. 'No more petals' I think color drained from my face.

"Hey baby" he says before I scream and sit up to realize that it was only a dream.

"Oh thank god. It was just a nightmare" I say sighing.

"Oh poor baby tell me all about it" I hear a familiar voice. I look next to me and see Seto in the bed with me. Once again I scream and open my eyes to realize that this was one messed up dream. I look around my room and everything seems normal. But I feel a cold wind blowing through my room. I look over to my wall and see my window open. "Dammit who opened that window" I say crawling out of bed and head over to the window. As I'm about to close the window I can't help but feel like something is a bit off…

"Was this window always here" I question as I see a red balloon float in front of the window. I quickly close the window before the balloon explodes and a red liquid sprays everywhere before a clown pops up in front of the window and proclaims. "They all float down here" I scream and wake up for the umpteenth time.

"Dammit that's the last time I watch 'It' with Cole before bed".

That's all for now. if you don't know what 'It" is … go rent it from a net-flicks or something… its in the horror section and it's a Stephan King book/movie. **Don't forgot about the poll ** :3


End file.
